The Beginning of The End
The Beginning of The End is the pilot episode of War of the Cities. Story WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD! SpongeBob is waking up, normal as a normal day. He hears the scream of a fish, and then races outside to see what happened. Fred explains that Ukelele Bottom has declared war on Bikini Bottom and is taking it over. The Ukelele Bottom police come to arrest the two for discussing this. SpongeBob is taken to his jail cell, where he is in the same cell as Mr. Krabs, and sees that Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mrs. Puff are all in jail as well. He ponders this, and Mr. Krabs thinks his sponginess may be a way to jailbreak. Meanwhile, Plankton is laughing victoriously...in the Ukelele Bottom president's office... Transcript * (The episode starts with SpongeBob waking up, happy and gleeful) * SpongeBob: What a great day! The sky is blue, the people are happy, what could go wrong? * (In a split second, the sky goes from blue to red and the townspeople get angry) * Fish (from outside): AAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! * SpongeBob: Holy tailfin! What is going on? * Gary: Meow. * SpongeBob: I'd better get out to see what all the commotion is about! * (SpongeBob runs outside) * SpongeBob: *pant* What is happening? * Fred: THE UKELELE BOTTOMITES! THEY'RE ANGRY! THEY DECLARED WAR ON BIKINI BOTTOM AND WANT TO TAKE US OVER! * SpongeBob: Say WHAT? * (A police car pulls up on SpongeBob's lawn) * SpongeBob: Hey, that's my lawn! * Fred: Your lawn is nothing to worry about, THE POLICE OF UKELELE BOTTOM WANT TO ARREST ANY BIKINI BOTTOMITES IN THEIR SIGHT! * SpongeBob: Say WHAT? * (The policeman gets out of the car) * Policeman: *ahem* * Fred: LITTLE SQUARE DUDE, RUN! * Policeman: You two are under arrest for knowing too much. * SpongeBob: Hey, you're not the police! I live in Bikini Bottom, not Ukelele Bottom! * Policeman: Are you really gonna try that? * SpongeBob: Try what? * Policeman: Do you realize what you are doing? No one talks back to a police officer. NO ONE! * SpongeBob: But you're not the police here- * Policeman: WHAT DID I JUST SAY? * (SpongeBob starts to shiver in fear) * Policeman: Get in the car. RIGHT NOW. * (SpongeBob walks in) * Policeman: You, over there can stay. I'm too annoyed by this sponge to get you. * Fred: Phew. That was a close encounter of the policeman kind. * (We cut to the Ukelele Bottom jail) * Policeman: Send this sponge in at the double. * Voice (from above SpongeBob): So, you failed. INTO YOUR CELL! * (A big meaty hand throws SpongeBob into a cell) * Voice: AND YOU'RE NOT COMING OUT FOR A LONG TIME! * (SpongeBob lies on the cell bed) * SpongeBob: What did I do wrong? * Mr. Krabs: Nothing, you didn't do nothing wrong. * SpongeBob: *gasp* Mr. Krabs? What are you doing here? * Mr. Krabs: Lad, they're getting everyone. Just look around you! * SpongeBob: Oh my gosh! * (SpongeBob peeks through the bars to see the other cells) * SpongeBob: Squidward! * SpongeBob: Patrick! * SpongeBob: Sandy! * SpongeBob: Even Mrs. Puff? * (SpongeBob starts to get teary) * SpongeBob: BUT THEY DID NOTHING WRONG! * Mr. Krabs: Aye, they didn't. It was those dirty no good Ukelele Bottomites! * (SpongeBob is now on the ground absorbing and unabsorbing his tears) * Mr. Krabs: Don't cry boyo-Wait a second! * (Mr. Krabs has a thought bubble) * (In this thought bubble, he sees SpongeBob at the bars) * SpongeBob: Okay, I got the plan! * (SpongeBob slips through the cell doors and then walks to the wardens office) * SpongeBob: Now to just slip through- * (SpongeBob goes through the wardens office, grabs the key, and then comes back) * Mr. Krabs: You did it! * SpongeBob: Sssh! We dontt want to get caught! * (SpongeBob opens all the cells) * SpongeBob: We're free, Mr. Krabs! * SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs? * (We snap back to reality) * SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs? * (Mr. Krabs snaps out of his thought) * SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, are you alright? * Mr. Krabs: Yeah, I was just a thinking... * (We now cut to the Ukelele Bottom president's office) * Plankton: *snickers* It's all going perfect... * Karen: Is your plan working? * Plankton: Yes it is, yes it is... * (We zoom out of the office, hearing Plankton's laughter and then the episode ends) * The end...for now... Trivia/Errors * The episode is the pilot of the series. * This episode was originally going to be mostly from this preview blog but it was changed. * This was the 7,000th page on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Category:War of the Cities Category:Episodes